


Mending Broken Hearts

by LadyCat1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU - No Powers, Adrien cheated, Adrienette but like for one chapter, Angst, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, finding love again, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1
Summary: After she finds Adrien cheating on her, Marinette doesn't think that her heart can be fixed. Until a certain guitarist wanders into her life..Discontinued updates.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prolouge

Marinette Agreste parked her car in front of the beach house her and her husband Adrien Agreste lived in. Biting her lip, Marinette walked in.

That certain day, Marinette had told Adrien she would arrive late at home, since Gabriel had needed her to finish a design. Fortunately, she finished quickly and quickly dashed home to surprise Adrien and snuggle on the couch, and watch movies and-

A giggle was heard from the bedroom as Marinette walked in. Strange. Was Adrien watching a movie?

Marinette's heart quickened as she paced closer.

Another giggle.

Marinette opened the door, and what she saw made her heart break in half.

It was Adrien.

In bed.

_With Kagami._

Marinette's lip quivered, as Adrien and Kagami pulled apart with shocked faces.

"Marinette, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Adrien." snapped Marinette, trying her best not to cry.

"I'm leaving" she sighed, rubbing her forehead, rushing to the closet to pack a bag.

An hour later, Marinette was living back in her parent's bakery, filling out divorcement papers while sobbing.


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat down on her old desk in her old room from her days at school, sketching out a design for Gabriel Agreste's fashion show. Although she and Adrien saw each other, they hardly talked.

Well-Adrien did.

Or he tried to.

Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Marinette pulled out her phone, and began reading a few texts that Alya had sent her a few minutes back.

heyyy!  
  
this new bar's opening downtown, and i was wondering if u wanted to go w/ a few other friends? u def need a break from work!  
  
the bar's called The Blue Iguana. i'll pick u at 8?  
  


Marinette bit her lip, and quickly texted Alya back a thumbs up. Alya was right-Marinette definitely needed a break from the stress and pressure from work. And not only work-her personal life too! Taking a deep breath, Marinette peacefully went back to her sketching.

* * *

8:00 PM couldn't come quicker, and soon Marinette was riffling through her small closet, searching for an appropriate dress to wear. Panting, from the wreck she had made her closet into, Marinette's widened as she realized that Alya would be on her way. Typical. Marinette was always forgetting things, and appearing late to events. It was genuinely irritating. Finally finding a navy-blue low-cut dress, Marinette practically forced it upon herself, and rushed to do her makeup. Marinette decided to keep her hair half-up, half-down.

Ding! The apartment's bell rang, and Marinette grabbed her phone last minute, before waving a goodbye to her parents.

"Girl, you are going to feel so good after tonight!" beamed Alya, as Marinette seated herself in Alya's car. Marinette grinned and nodded, excitedly.

"You're right, this is exactly what I need," she smiled. "So, who else is coming?" she asked. Alya looked over and began pulling the car out of the parking.

"The usual-Mylene, Rose, and Alix." she replied, then frowned. "Still not the same without Juleka," she sighed. Marinette nodded sadly.

After Hawkmoth had been defeated, the Couffaine siblings had moved away, to somewhere in America, to focus on Luka's music career, and Juleka's new modeling career. Of course they still came to visit, (Luka had come for Marinette and Adrien's wedding, as well as Alya and Nino's) but it wasn't the same without them. The two girls continued chatting for a while, before reaching the bar.

"Omg! Mari! We didn't think you'd come!" squealed Rose. Like most of her friends, Rose had changed a lot. She had grown out her hair to her shoulders, and dyed it black, except the roots. Rose had also come out, somewhere in the middle of the girl's senior year in college, and had declared her love for Juleka. Alix, and Mylene had changed a lot too! Alix was no longer that roller-skating girl anymore, but now took an interest in swimming. (Mainly cause of Kim!). Mylene had pursued a career in acting, and was not that known, but still a bit famous.

Marinette beamed,

"I didn't think I'd come either, but here I am!" she grinned.

"We know things have been hard on you lately, and you definitely need this to unwind!" added Mylene. The girls all nodded in agreement, before ordering their drinks.

"So how did you guys find out about this bar?" asked Marinette, as she sipped her drink.

"Ivan and his friends went here last week. You know, Nino, Kim, and uh Adrien. I'm guessing Adrien didn't say." replied Mylene, her voice getting quieter towards the mention of Adrien. Marinette's body stiffened at the mention of Adrien, but nodded silently. A steady silence encompassed the girls, while disco music blared in the background. Trying to change the subject, Alya cleared her throat, pointing to the stage.

"I wonder who's performing," she mused, and the four other girls spun around to see. Alix snorted,

"You really think I'm here to see some guy play music?" she asked, a bit clumsily, and Marinette glanced in horror to see that the young woman was on her third glass. Mylene bit her lip.

"Shoot. Great way to end the night." she muttered.

"Why?" asked Alya,

"She has a competition tomorrow," explained Rose. "She promised she wouldn't drink!" she scoffed. Alya shifted feet uncomfortably.

"Right. Well then-um-bye I guess," she mumbled, then turned to Marinette.

"Well that wasn't how I expected tonight to go," she sighed as the three girls left the building. Marinette nodded dismissively.

"No worries," she smiled. "We can stay a bit longer!" she grinned. Alya nodded, then handed Marinette her handbag.

"Do you mind? I need to visit the restroom," she said. Marinette waved a hand barely paying attention, as the performer on the stage was about to start.

"Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for Luka Couffaine!"


End file.
